


An Hour's Peace

by mogwai_do



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	An Hour's Peace

Pam closed the door behind Chow and locked it. The windows were closed, the blinds drawn. The occupants of the basement were cowed into absolute silence. Fangtasia was still and quiet around her. Pam glanced at her wrist and slipped off her Manolo’s. Her bare feet made no sound as she crossed the empty dance floor to the backrooms and climbed the stairs. She had an hour. Her bath had already been run, the bubbles so thick they completely hid the water beneath. Pam undressed carefully and dipped her toes into the water, smiling to herself as she climbed in. Perfect. She slid down until the bubbles rose to her neck, enjoying the feel of the warm, scented water on her skin. Water splashed over the side, pattering gently to the tiled floor.

“Quiet!” Eric’s bellow startled her upright, sending more water splashing over the side.

Pam rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hurl something at the closed door; deliberate noise, even muffled by floors and walls, ensured a week of bitching that just wasn’t worth the pleasure. Instead Pam breathed an inaudible sigh and picked up her book. For an hour’s peace and quiet she would tolerate Eric and his ridiculous fucking teenage musical TV show obsession.

FIN


End file.
